Let Me Cheer You Up
by MythologyGeekFreakMagicStar
Summary: It's Valentine's day and Zoro feels like crap, with a little push from Perona, Mihawk decides to give Zoro a visit and see what's wrong with the green haired swordsman. A gift for Roroxp17! Everyone enjoy!


**This is a present for my beloved roroxp17! Thank you for helping me out and being an amazing person! ^^ Sorry that I couldn't include smut in this :P and sorry for any grammar mistakes or oocness, MihawkxZoro really isn't one of my strenghts so yeah...sorry for that... **

"I said go away!" Zoro growled dangerously as he glared at the pink haired ghost girl who was hovering over him. Perona looked at him with amusement and chuckled.

"Horo horo horo," Perona gave out her usualt chuckled making Zoro shiver a bit. "I'm bored entertain me, you stupid swordsman!" she declereded with a smug voice.

Zoro grumbled as he buried his face in to the pillow. He had already finished his morning training and his body was sore plus he felt like crap and he was in no mood to "entertain" Perona.

"Go away Perona." He replied his voice muffled because of the pillow, the ghost girl went silent for a while, Zoro had expected that Perona to leave but much to his surprise he felt a light weight sitting on the bed with him.

"Are you okay Zoro?" a slightly worried Perona asked. Zoro grunted as a reply, a little shocked that the usually annoying ghost girl was actually worried about him. "I'm going to take that as a no, you socially awkward caveman." She stated. "Don't worry I'll find something to cheer you up!" she quickly added chuckling.

Zoro felt Perona fly away as she continued to laugh. He was actually relieved that she finally left. He had no idea what the ghost girl was going to do but he couldn't care less, he was also slightly touched by Perona's worry, Zoro smiled to himself as he wiggled in his bed for the thousand time this morning.

Damn he missed his crew.

* * *

When Perona found him Mihawk was in his usual seat calmly sipping his wine. He took a sip from it and looked up at the annoying girl who was floating above him.

"Zoro's sad." She said bluntly. Mihawk raised his eyebrow.

"What does that have to do with me?" he asked with a puzzled look.

Perona shrugged and smirked, lowering herself to make eye contact with hawk-eyes, much to his discomfort.

"I thought that you might want to pay him a visit?" she stated giving the man a playful wink as she flew away.

Mihawk was confused, what was that annoying ghost girl implying? He swirled the wine glass elegantly as he continued to think. So Roronoa felt bad, was he sick? Or maybe he was jus sore because of the training? But why would Perona tell him to visit Roronoa? What good would that do?

Would Roronoa even be happy if he showed up?

Mihawk grimaced at that thought; of course Roronoa wouldn't be happy. Why should he? They were enemies. True, it's been a couple of months since Roronoa had started to live with him but they didn't enjoy each other's company at least his green haired pupil didn't.

Besides Roronoa had made it completely clear that he didn't wanted to be anywhere near Mihawk when they accidentally kissed- wait, was that the reason why Perona told him to visit the green haired man? Had the annoying ghost girl witnessed the kiss?

He slightly growled. That girls powers could really be annoying sometimes and now because of her, he had started to remember the encounter he had with Roronoa a couple of days ago. The swordsman sighed as he started to recall the memory, until now he had been successfully meditating the memory away. He placed the wine glass between his lips and took a large gulp from it as the memories started to rush in to his mind.

It was a late night and Mihawk was just about to head to bed even the greatest swordsman needed his sleep but just when he was about to reach his room he had ran in to Roronoa, who had gotten himself lost and was trying to find his room. This situation was quite amusing for Mihawk, at that moment he had no intention of kissing Roronoa he had simply helped the lost man find his way back to his dorm.

When they arrived Roronoa had grumbled a thank you with slightly red cheeks and at that moment Mihawk had knew that he was in deep trouble, for the first time in his life emotions had took over his body and Mihawk had gently pressed his lips against the younger swordsman.

At first it seemed like Roronoa was responding to the kiss as he slowly opened his mouth allowing Mihawk to slide his tongue inside, the younger man tasted like steel and blood do to his hard training, but after that Roronoa had pushed him away blabbing about that they were enemies and that he was going to surpass him someday as he closed the door in to Mihawk's face.

Mihawk had respected that and left Roronoa alone. He had no intention of forcing his feelings on to the green haired swordsman.

But then again, there was no harm in checking if Roronoa was okay or not, after all he was Roronoa's mentor. He quickly drank the last sips of his wine and head off towards Roronoa's room.

If Perona was joking with him, he was going to slice that ghost girl in to tiny pieces.

* * *

"Bailing out of training Roronoa?" a voice had asked when Zoro heard the door opening.

He had a pretty good idea of who it was and frankly, it was the last person he wanted to see. The fact that his pulse had quickened when the other man had entered made him feel even worse. Zoro didn't even glance at the man when he replied.

"I'm not bailing Hawk-eyes," he snarled. "I already finished. I'm done for the day."

Zoro heard the heavy boots walking towards him, he was not in the mood to deal with Mihawk, and all he wanted to do was sulk in peace! Was he asking too much? Apparently so, because soon enough hawk-eyes was sitting next to him. Besides why was Mihawk even here? It made no god damn sense!

"Perona told me that you felt down." Mihawk stated suddenly.

Zoro sighed, of course this was Perona's doing. He would had to slice her afterwards for this.

"I'm perfectly gone you can go now." He grunted. Zoro was sure that hawk-eyes would leave after that but much to Zoro's surprise he didn't.

"I can tell that you're lying," Mihawk replied calmly. He didn't sound mad or even annoyed. Zoro pulled out his head out of the pillow and glanced at Mihawk as he looked directly in to those yellow eyes that earned the man the name "hawk-eyes", he was surprised when he actually saw a worried expression in those eyes.

"It's Valentine's day." He blurted out suddenly not able to contain himself. Mihawk raised his eyebrow that Zoro guessed was out of surprise.

"Don't tell me you're the type that actually cares about a silly holiday like that?" he asked with a slightly shocked tone.

Zoro propped himself on his elbow, rising to the same level as Mihawk's face. He quickly shook his head in disapproval as he slightly smirked at hawk-eyes shock.

"Of course not," Zoro said as he continue to stare at Mihawk. "It's just that usually on Valentine's day our idiot _chef_ would cook every kind of heart shaped treat including our favorites and we would wake up to a delicious smell," he smiled again his voice suddenly getting a little too nostalgic. "But of course our moron captain would try to eat every little piece of food and afterwards there would be a huge celebration. I don't even remember why we celebrated none of us had boyfriends or girlfriends but I guess this holiday was another excuse to actually show all the love we have towards each other as _nakama._" He finished his voice cracking up a bit as he explained his self.

"So you miss your crew," Mihawk said bluntly. "You're home sick." He added with a sudden realization.

Zoro raised his eyebrow, he was still surprised that one of the shichibukai's, the greatest swordsman alive was actually sitting next to him, listening to his childish problems. Zoro sighed again, he had no idea he would be this sentimental about a thing like this.

Mihawk's lips curled upwards forming in to an amused smile, making Zoro's heart almost burst through his chest. Hawk-eyes leaned in closer locking his yellow eyes on to Zoro's black ones. He placed his hands on Zoro's sides as he teasingly brushed his lips alongside Zoro's.

"Would you like me to cheer you up?" Mihawk whispered.

He could feel Mihawk's warm breath on his lips, Zoro blushed, his heart pounding madly in his chest. Zoro knew that this was wrong the man standing before him was an enemy. Even if his heart was acting against him, he had nothing else to do. Zoro gulped.

"N-No," he stuttered. "We're enemies, plus someday I'm going to take your head so we can't-"

Zoro gave out a loud moan as he felt Mihawk's moist tongue dancing along his neck, licking and sucking the now red flesh. Zoro started to panic he knew that he shouldn't be enjoying this but his body was betraying him as Mihawk's hands caressed his bandaged chest running over a nipple, Zoro gasped and bit on his tongue trying to avoid making more noise.

"Are you sure about that Roronoa?" Mihawk hummed, lifting his head in order to face Zoro's flushed one.

He couldn't take it anymore, it was wrong but it was the truth: He wanted Hawk-eyes. He took in a deep breath as he closed his eyes not wanting to face the older swordsman.

"Someday I'll have to take your head." He mumbled.

"We'll think about that when the day comes." Mihawk chuckled as he responded and soon enough Zoro could feel Mihawk's warm lips on his. He slowly opened his mouth inviting the shichibukai's tongue inside, he groaned in to the kiss when the talented tongue started to explore his mouth.

Zoro slowly grinded his hips in to Mihawks earning a moan from both of them, he reached out to unbuckle Mihawk's pants but the swordsman stopped him and chuckled.

"A little impatient aren't we?" he mused. Then he leaned over as he stole another kiss from Zoro. Then he broke the kiss, his lips wondering towards Zoro's ear leaving a trail of kisses as he did so. "We have company…" he whispered.

At first Zoro didn't really understood what hawk-eyes meant by that. He gave the older man a puzzled look when Mihawk glanced at him with an amused look and just when he was about to ask what did he mean a laughter echoed through the room.

"Horo horo horo horo,"

"Dammit Perona!" Zoro shouted out burying his face in to the pillow again as his cheeks turned red with embarrassment, after that Mihawk nuzzled in to his hair and gave out a silent chuckle.

"Happy Valentine's Day Roronoa,"

**I hope everyone enjoyed it! Especially you roro! :D **


End file.
